A Lonely Heart
by Maddie McDaniel
Summary: When Emmett neglects Rosalie, she is forced to take matters into her own hands. Rated M for sexual material and language.


_**All characters and related material are property of Stephanie Meyer.**_

Rosalie POV

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty disappointing to be brutally honest. It has been quite some time since Emmett and I had fooled around. Whenever I show a bit of interest he always makes some excuse and leaves me. It makes me feel like something is wrong with me. While I was out on my hunt and contemplating this at the same time, I came across none other than Jacob. Granted he was kind of part of the family now, I still didn't like him, but I did quit calling him dog only because Renesmee asked me to.

So I really wanted to stay away from Jacob but for some reason I felt drawn to him. So as I approached he said to me, "What the fuck do you want blondie?" Not expecting such a harsh tone I replied, "Well I was just coming to see what was the matter but I guess since you're going to be a hostile dick about it then I won't even bother to care." Then he jumps up faster than I've ever seen him move and grabs me by the hips and pulls me close. At this point I'm rather frantic you see, Jake is a werewolf and I'm a vampire, and even though he is totally fucking hot. Something like him and I hooking up just cannot work out. Seductively he pulls me in close and whispers in my ear, "I've been watching you Rose. I've been seeing you in your room masturbating because Emmett won't give you what you need. I've wanted so much to join you in those nights Rose. No one deserves to be alone in that department. It's always more fun with someone else."

OHHHMYYYYYGOSSSHHHHHHH!

At this point I was totally turned on and wanted nothing more than for him to take me right there in the woods. No one was around and I was horny as fuck at that point. There was this thing about Jake that just made me swoon. No matter how I tried to fight it, it was a lost battle every time. He and I had never had sex but we had come close a few times only before hearing someone arrive back at the house and having to pretend that we were fighting. This time was different. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I tore away his shirt and rubbed his body with care, suckling his nipples until they were hard as rocks. Jake's lips crashed down onto mine with such a force that we instantly were on the ground, he was on top, and that was it. It was finally going to happen. Jake quickly tore away my sweater, leaving my bra and hard nipples poking through, begging for attention. He quickly reached for the clasp on my bra and releasing it with ease, he began to massage my breasts. Jake made me feel like one of those women that does everything that they aren't supposed to do which made our little encounter so much more fun.

I couldn't take it anymore and finally tore away his pants. I was surprised to find no underwear but I didn't care. His dick was huge, comparable to Emmett even. I took all of him into my mouth with one swift motion, then I realized that this little game wasn't too fair. I stood up and took my pants and thong off and positioned myself to straddle his face. Eagerly he exclaimed, "Now that's more like it!" I loved giving head but not nearly as much as I loved getting it. There was nothing more fun than doing both at the same time. I had neglected his dick after he came one time but that didn't mean he got to stop pleasing me. We changed positions and now he lay between my legs, making me climax higher than I ever had in my entire life.

After that I thought that was going to be it and I began to redress myself. Jake grabbed me and held me up in the air with one leg on his side of him and slowly lowered me onto his dick. Damn it was huge; I had never had this sort of feeling with Emmett. He moved slowly at first but not for long. He moved at a much quicker pace and I could feel myself about to come. He came soon after me and then we kissed a bit before finally parting ways.

I couldn't find reasoning for what happened with Jake today. The only thing I could think of was that Emmett was leaving me along so much that I was too horny for my own good and took what I could get. Jake and I swore not to tell a soul and made sure we didn't think about it around Edward because then all hell would break loose. I'm glad I can trust in you, my dear diary that holds all of my secrets. No one shall ever find where I hide you and my secrets will always be kept safe. ~~~ Rosalie xoxo

This is my first "oneshot" and I hope it isn't too awful! Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
